La estrella más brillante
by Crira
Summary: But without the dark, we'd never see the stars


**Notas:** Hola, aquí Kuri. Es la primera historia que subo (realmente que hago) sobre esta se si es buena o si apesta. Como no podía ser de otra manera su base es el drama. Pido a los que lean esto que no se pasen con las críticas o acabaré siendo aun más dramática :3. Y bueno, espero que os guste y no os olvideis de pedir cualquier fanfic de las parejas que queráis.

 _ **La estrella más brillante.**_

No podía creerlo. Habíamos hecho mil sacrificios para llegar tan lejos y ahora todo se desmoronaba. Ya nada tendría sentido después de aquello. Porque el pilar que mantenía al equipo unido se había derrumbado. Al igual que mi mundo.

Me caí de rodillas en el suelo, apretando los puños. No sabía como reaccionar, que debía hacer. Sousuke puso una mano sobre mi hombro y miles de sentimientos surgieron en mi interior.

-No puede. Simplemente no puede irse.

Gou corrió hacía mi y me abrazó

-Ya lo ha hecho, Rin. Por desgracias, ya lo ha hecho.

Aquellas palabras me abrieron paso a una realidad en la que jamás pensé vivir.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que venir todos a obligarme a ir a tu funeral.

-Rin, tienes que levantarte o llegaremos tarde.-Nagisa tenía los ojos aun más rojos que los demás y aun así fue el primero en estar listo.

-Yo no voy.

-¡Pero senpai!-Nitori estaba preparado para argumentar en mi contra, pero le lancé una mirada tan fulminante que tuvo que apártese de la puerta.

-Nitori dejalo -Makoto apareció para dejarme solo con mis lamentaciones- No es el momento.

-Matsuoka- Sousuke surgió detrás de Makoto con los ojos enrojecidos y vestido de negro. Me sorprendió su estado- Si no vas, te arrepentirás el resto de tus días.

En ese instante no pude más. Quería acabar con aquella tortura.

-¡Pero es que no puedo!¡Si voy significa que lo he perdido para siempre!¡ Y aun quiero retenerlo a mi lado!

-Deja de creerte que eres el único que quiere eso- Makoto me miró enfurecido- No eres el único que sufre. No eres el único que le quería.

Sentí aquellas palabras como un cubo de agua fría en toda la cara. Yo no era el único.

-Dadme cinco minutos.

El ir todos del mismo color, me recordó a los campeonatos. Pero por desgracia, no estábamos en un campeonato ni íbamos iguales porque quisiésemos.

La misa empezó en el momento que nos sentamos.

-Estamos aquí para conmemorar la muerte de Nanase Haruka, un joven que...

No pude seguir escuchando a aquel hombre. Levanté la cabeza y observé la triste escena que me rodeaba. Nagisa estaba llorando, apoyado en el pecho de Rei. Este intentaba controlar sus lágrimas,

pero era un esfuerzo en vano. Momo y Nitori estaban cabizbajos. Sousuke había terminado por rodear los hombros de Gou y esta lo abrazaba sin ocultar su tristeza. Y Makoto, Makoto miraba al suelo evitando que le pudiera ver la cara.

No vi a nadie que no llorará, excepto yo.

Tus padres dijeron unos bonitos discursos aunque la mayoría de las cosas eran inventadas. Era imposible que te conocieran ya que nunca estaban contigo.

-Y ahora a su equipo les gustaría decir unas palabras.

Nos miramos sorprendidos. Makoto fue el primero en levantarse seguido de Nagisa y Rei. Los demás me miraron inquisitivos por lo que no tuve mas remedio que ir tras ellos.

Nagisa empezó a hablar.

-Haru-chan era una gran persona. Era callado pero siempre lo decía todo. Se expresaba de una manera distinta: por el agua, su gran amor. Nunca nadie pensaría que fue ella quien...-no pudo terminar y se fue rápidamente del estrado.

Rei acabó por él.

-El agua mató a Haru-sempai, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mientras estaba allí, en el mar, él era feliz porque estaba en su territorio.- se le cortó la voz y bajó a consolar a Nagisa.

Makoto se acercó al ataúd y empezó a hablar:

-Conocí a Haru cuando eramos unos críos. Nunca fue expresivo, recuerdo su cara siempre seria. Él siempre amó el agua, nadar le hacía profundamente feliz- sonrió tristemente recordando a su amigo.- Nunca supo como comportarse cuando estábamos en equipo. Hasta que encontró a alguien que le enseñó. Y se dio cuenta de que no solo amaba el agua. Se dio cuenta de que amaba nadar porque amaba a la persona que le había enseñado que no era un deporte para gente solitaria, si no para un equipo. Luego convirtió ese amor en rivalidad e hizo que se enamorará aun más. Yo lo habría dado todo por haber sido la persona que enseñó a Haru a sentir, a hacerle pensar con el corazón, pero no lo fui. Rin- todo el mundo nos miraba, fascinados por las palabras de Makoto- Haru amaba lo que hacía porque te amaba a ti.

Por primera vez desde que me enteré de tu muerte, gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

Makoto se apartó y me dejó observarte.

También tu ibas vestido de negro. Estabas bien peinado y tenías los brazos rectos. Observé tu cara con atención y mis lágrimas se desplazaron hasta tu ropa.

-Haru- verlo en ese estado hacía que mi voz se cortara.- lo siento. Nunca llegué a decirtelo pero te quiero. Te quiero y aunque sé que es imposible yo..-tomé aire y grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Yo quiero seguir nadando contigo!

Cuando llegué a casa ya era noche cerrada y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Las miré fijamente mientras Gou se acercaba.

-¿Sabes cuál es la estrella más brillante?- se sobresaltó con la pregunta pero terminó negando con la cabeza.- Es Sirius. Esa estrella gira alrededor de una estrella apagada, muerta.

Miró al cielo y se fijó donde señalaba.

-Que triste. Es como una broma de mal gusto.

Sonreí con su ocurrencia-A mi me parece que es una metáfora. Como cuando una vida se acaba.

-Otras se hacen más fuertes gracias a ella.

-Exacto.

Gou se apoyó en mi hombro sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-En ese caso, creo que Sirius representa a más de una persona.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

-Si, yo también lo creo.


End file.
